


Crop Top Body Armour

by dot_the_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Joggers, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Truth or Dare, Wrackspurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dot_the_writer/pseuds/dot_the_writer
Summary: Pansy probably deserved the dare. Even then, a crop top and joggers in exchange for a radish-print nightgown hardly seemed fair.





	Crop Top Body Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the prompt by [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil), "8th year truth or dare: dare leads to clothing swap." My original idea had stalled, so thank you for the wonderful prompt!
> 
> And thank you to the mods for putting together this fest, it gave me a great opportunity to explore my love for Pansy and Luna.

Coming back for an eighth year at Hogwarts was one of the hardest things Pansy Parkinson has ever done. She's the girl who tried to give Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, up to the Dark Lord, best friend of Draco Malfoy – who everyone knows has the Dark Mark hidden by the sleeve of his robe – and still represents her former house with great aplomb. All that considered, Pansy's proud of herself and her friends for surviving the Dark Lord’s attempted rise of power, but that didn’t mean the rest of the school was too.

Still, it wasn’t all bad. The eighth years had been stripped of their house identities and were forced to dorm together and share a common room regardless of their history. There was no denying that it had been awful at first, but then Seamus had broken out the Firewhisky and a night of drunken apologies had paved the way for real ones the next day.

Some level of peace had been found after that. And the parties continued, which were a highlight of Pansy’s week. Every Friday, the eighth years (and usually a few seventh years) would sneak out of their dorms and meet in the Room of Requirement to drink the night away.

But this week, Pansy wasn’t sure she wanted to go. They had a different theme every week, to keep it interesting, but someone had decided that a pajama-themed party was a good idea.

What were they, five? It was probably some Hufflepuff’s bright idea, seeing as they’re all sops. Pansy wanted to look hot, which could not be accomplished in her plaid sleep shorts and oversized Harpies sweatshirt. She made sure her roommates barely saw her in that, much less the rest of her year.

So instead of getting ready for what could be the best party yet, Pansy sat in the common room, trying to ignore the people around her who were getting ready to leave.

“Friends don’t let friends skip out on getting drunk,” Draco said, laughing as he sat down on the couch next to her.

“You don’t understand. You look good in that,” Pansy said, vaguely gesturing to Draco’s flannel pajama pants and V-neck shirt. “What’s the point of a party if I can’t even look cute?”

Pansy knew she was pouting. She also knew she was quite good at it. But she had a point behind her tantrum. Her clothes were her armour. Her self-confidence grew as her skirts climbed higher up against her thighs; she knew no one was thinking about her role in last year’s war when she was smirking in the corner of a party with her black lipstick on.

She was scared to see how people would treat her if she looked breakable in her soft sleep clothes.

Blaise grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dorms. “I know you have clothes that can pass as pajamas that still look hot as fuck.”

The three of them made their way up to Pansy’s room, where they found an old pair of grey joggers that hugged her hips perfectly and a tight black crop top. She sighed, looking in the mirror. It was acceptable.

“Now, let’s join that party.”

* * *

The Slytherin trio appeared to be the last to arrive, as the party was already in full swing. Drinks were being passed around a circle, where the group had decided to play truth or dare. Pansy, Blaise and Draco made their way over and joined the game. Tonight, it was just the eighth years, with the addition of Ginny (who was dating Neville) and Luna, who at this point, was really an honorary eighth year.

Luna was friends with all the old DA members, many of whom were eighth year Gryffindors, and she had formed a surprisingly close friendship with Draco at the beginning of the year.

That was more than fine with Pansy. Anyone who was friends with Draco had to put up with her, and Pansy had developed a bit of a crush on Luna through the course of the year. With her colorful clothes and her all-encompassing enthusiasm, Luna was the opposite of Pansy, but Pansy found herself falling hard for the other girl.

As the drinks continued to flow – and as students were dared to take shots – the game got rowdier and rowdier. Hermione dared Pansy to finish the graveyard drink – a combination of the different alcohols in the room – and now, it was Pansy’s turn.

“Draco, darling, truth or dare?” She smirked. Pansy knew way too much about her best friend, which guaranteed he would pick dare in fear of what she would otherwise make him reveal.

“Dare, you bint.”

Pansy laughed. “Just for that, I dare you to snog Potter.”

The room became much quieter as everyone watched the two boys enter the middle of the circle. It was the most awkward kiss Pansy had ever seen – just a quick peck before they both scurried back to their places. Draco was bright red, and Pansy was sure that if Potter’s skin was any lighter, his face would be a matching shade.

Draco turned and glared at Pansy. “Pansy. Truth or dare?”

“Oi, you can’t ask the person who just dared you!”

Draco flipped Seamus off, not bothering to break eye contact with Pansy. “Pansy, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Pansy smirked. She supposed she deserved whatever was coming as revenge for making Draco face his crush.

“Well, you spent so long choosing your outfit, maybe we should see how it looks on someone else. I dare you to swap clothes…” He paused and looked around purposefully, “with Lovegood.”

Pansy glared daggers at Draco. Not only did she have a slight crush on Luna – and Draco knew it – but Luna was also wearing a floor-length nightgown covered in radishes. Honestly, she probably sewed it herself, because Pansy didn’t think any store would sell something that, well, unique.

“Fine,” she huffed, wrinkling her nose. No matter how lovely Luna looked in her nightgown, it was going to look horrid on Pansy. She wanted more than anything to keep her own clothes, but there was no way she would back out of a dare from Draco – she’d never hear the end of it.

Draco smirked. “Hurry back, we’ll wait for Luna’s turn.”

Luna stood and smiled at Pansy. “This will be fun! People don’t always give me a lot of dares, I think it’s because I can be a little strange.”

Luna kept talking as they make their way to the bathroom that the Room had provided for them to change in. “I hope your clothes don’t have any lingering wrackspurts on them – sometimes after floating through your ear they land on your shirt. You always seem focused though, so I’m not too worried.”

Pansy wasn’t sure about that. Currently, she could barely think straight, but it wasn’t from the alcohol. She wanted to curl up on a couch with Luna and fall asleep to the sound of that melodic voice.

But now was not the time to be thinking of things like that.

Pansy hurried into the bathroom behind Luna and quickly took off her joggers and shirt, handing them over. Luna pulled off her nightgown – seeming completely unconscious about her semi-naked state as she kept talking about different magical creatures. Pansy couldn’t help but admire her dedication to radishes: even the pattern on her bra featured the vegetable.

Usually Pansy wouldn’t mind being in just her underwear – Draco walked in on her enough when she was changing that he thought she had a problem – but standing in front of Luna made her unusually nervous. She turned away and quickly pulled on the nightgown, feeling about eighty years old in the garment. It was damn comfortable, but it also looked like a sack. Luna had looked cute in it; Pansy wasn’t sure how. Maybe Luna just looked good in everything, the evidence certainly supported that.

Pansy turned back, sensing that Luna was finished dressing. And fuck if she didn’t look edible. Pansy’s crop top was a bit loose on Luna’s slender frame, causing it to slide down and show the pale freckles on Luna’s shoulder. Her blonde hair and fair skin stood out even more than usual in contrast to the black of the shirt.

But that wasn’t what made Pansy lose her ability to speak. No, that was due to the joggers now resting on Luna’s hips. They sat lower on Luna than they had on Pansy, resting just above the curve of her arse, hugging her thighs and calves and bunching loosely around her ankles.

As Luna walked out of the bathroom, pulling Pansy behind her by the hand, Pansy felt her heart pounding in her chest with every sway of Luna’s hips.

She was gorgeous, and completely unattainable.

They made their way back into the circle, where the group had kept their word and waited for Luna to return to take her turn. But instead of asking anyone “truth or dare,” Luna sat in her spot for only a second before she made her way over to Pansy and straddled her radish-covered lap.

Pansy glanced at Draco, who only winked in return.

“I dared myself to kiss you,” Luna said, loud enough for the circle to hear. She looked at Pansy for confirmation, and after Pansy’s shaky nod, Luna leaned in to connect their lips.

“Oi! Are we just completely disregarding the rules now?”

Pansy flipped Seamus off before moving one hand to Luna’s neck. The other made its way to the waistband on the joggers, and Pansy slipped her pinky finger in, lightly caressing Luna’s hip. The kiss was so much better than she had ever expected; it was soft and gentle, but with an underlying edge, a promise for more to come.

Luna pulled back, resting her forehead against Pansy’s. “I wonder if this is what it feels like to have wrackspurts.”

Pansy couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. One she caught her breath, she whispered, “All of my roommates are here; want to go back to mine?”

Luna nodded, pulling Pansy in for another kiss before getting up and leading the way out of the Room. Several people yelled their encouragement and both girls were blushing as they made their way through the corridors.

Pansy didn’t care if they actually had sex or just kissed and talked all night. As long as she could admire Luna in those joggers, she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at [all-drarry-to-me](https://all-drarry-to-me.tumblr.com/).


End file.
